Battle scars
Lyrics written by guitarist, Damon Tattersfield: Verse 1: We all have the power to unite, there’s no need for any more fights, We're slowly dying out, like a flame. There's no need for pain, and no more lives claimed. Why is there so much conflict? What's the point if we're all suffering? I know that no one's perfect. But sometimes it's just puzzling. In my heart I'm struggling. And in my mind, it's troubling. And now two worlds collide. And the truth shines behind lies. The violence no longer hides. A life has now been ruined. And your innocence has died. But you just have to keep moving. Pre-chorus: War brings us all apart, for every single aching heart, No one wins, we all cry, soldiers, friends, sons and wives. Hearts and bones alike are broken. Fear thrives, but, hope has choken Because pain can hurt the most... To those who are close. Chorus: War, murder, massacre, violence. All these issues are being silenced. Beliefs clash into an eternal war. It's a sickness that lasts evermore. Every day, someone abuses their power. Bombs going off, ev-er-y hour. There are people dropping dead, left and right. And in these times love is so-o scarce to find... Scarce to find. (Repeat x4) Verse 2: Poppies litter the floor, Marking each death of every blood-soaked war. Warriors breathe their last breath, Before being snatched up death. Soldiers give their lives. So the rest of us survive. In the trenches day and night. So honor those who die. But battles can rage on anywhere. Even in our homes. Life can be a nightmare. When you feel alone. And those horrible times. Will always be engraved in your mind. It will stick with you for life. Won't heal like the wound of a knife Pre-chorus: War brings us all apart, for every mourning, broken heart, No one wins, we all die, everyone, soldiers, civilizations, spies. Hearts shatter like glass. People are destroyed for who they are. Conflict is like a hell on earth. But being trapped between two sides is even worse. Chorus. (chorus is the same). Verse 3: A bottle of wine half empty. A broken shattered family. The people you love, are truly at war. Screaming, and shouting, and slamming doors. Every time they start to fight. Something in your soul ignites. It burns inside you red and bright. It's battle scar, etched into your inside. And being damaged, hurt and scarred, Can really be a blessing and make you smart. It will always hurt to think back in life. But being painfully aware is better than blind. You have to learn to move on, Turn a new leaf, play a new song. But just know that all the violence in your life. Will shape who you are, even if it isn't nice. Pre-chorus: War brings us all apart, for every burning bright white star, No one wins, we're all put through pain, everyone suffers in vain. Battles aren't just fought with guns. But also words, and also tongues. Conflict isn't just gore and blood. But also terror and also love. Chorus. (Chorus is the same). Verse/outro: (Duke) Ripped down to the Core I don't want to fight Anymore I don't want any more gore. Please just end the War (Catherine) If you listen to others It can lead you to war War within yourself Shaped you into someone you don't know anymore''' ''' ''''''(Damon) We all have a power. We just need to work together to use it. To put and end to violence. And stop the people that abuse it. Background information: The inspiration came from before the band was formed, when Damon saw the film his uncle worked on, Dunkirk. How the film captured the realism and horror of war, made him want to make a statement about the issue. Since he was so anti-domestic abuse as well, and really wanted to dive into the issue, he decided to address both of these, in this song, that he wrote, and composed the guitar chords. It was first performed in October at the Norton street festa, and later performed at the heat wave concert on the 3rd of Bursary, at the Peter sham bowling club. The band agreed, however, although the lyrics were good, the song wasn't much rock, and future songs needed more of a kick. This sparked the heavy rocked sound to karma. Footage of performances: 1. Norton Street Festa. 2. Petersham Bowling Club. =